A World without the Mist
by Loony Woony
Summary: Mist is gone, demigods revealed, usual cliche story. A series of one-shots.
1. 1 The Real Annabeth

**Hi people! This story will be updated consistently after October. It is just that it have my exams coming up! So yeah. If you are understanding and give me review, I'll give you a virtual cookie! Here, have a sample. (::)**

Annabeth used to love her mortal school. She could learn architecture without her endearing but slightly annoying Seaweed Brain begging her to "come on and have a break, Wise Girl".

But after the goddess Hecate had faded in the Giant War, the Mist was no more. Of course, the gods could easily appoint a new goddess of magic, but they were too weak to do so.

Meanwhile, the silly mortals had been noticing things. Big black dogs jumping from the shadows, snake haired women traipsing in the street, and worst of all, 'crazy' teenagers swinging swords that seemed to pass through people. There were demigods who had been confined to mental hospitals. So, the gods revealed themselves. The demigods didn't. They wanted things to be back to how they were before Hecate faded.

Athena had complained. Let's find a better plan, maybe they will try to overthrow us, but Zeus didn't listen. No more mortal ignorance. Maybe it will stop gods like Pan from fading next time.

_But Athena always has a plan,_ Annabeth thought._ Mother will think of something. To show Zeus that this is a bad idea. And she will bring back mortal ignorance._

Of course there was nothing Annabeth would have liked more than to show those foolish mortals that Annabeth Chase was something, but Annabeth was wise. And very, very smart. She knew what should be done.

But now, Annabeth walked towards her school. It was the first time she hadstepped into school after the Giant War.

The minute Annabeth stepped in, she was cornered by the school sluts.

"Well, look! The freak is back!" the most popular girl, Lydia sneered. "Too bad. We really should put a sign outside the school, freaks aren't allowed. Annabitch, you know, you should know better than to come here! You're only here because we pity you. You are worthless.

"Worthless!" the rest of the girls spat. "Freak!"

Lydia had strawberry blonde hair, and her face was practically _made_ of make-up. Her face was more terrifying that seeing Porphyrion in clothes ... what clothes? If Lydia had covered her boobs and waist with duct tape, it wouldn't look any different.

Despite her slutty appearance, Lydia could be pretty smart if she wanted to. But Annabeth still liked to call her a bimbo.

Annabeth held her head up high. Did Lydia really think that could hurt her? Annabeth had gone to Tartarus and back. She had seen unspeakable horrors. She had fought in two wars. She had witnessed her friends dying all around her.

"You are a slut!" another girl, Mackenzie, hissed.

Annabeth feigned surprise. "Mackenzie, when you are talking to a mirror or yourself, please don't face other people! It's misleading."

Mackenzie opened and closed her mouth in shock. No one, _no one_ dared to talk back to her!

"Let me leave please. I cannot afford to be late being bothered by such worthless lowlifes such as you sluts," Annabeth added calmly.

The daughter of Athena stepped forward, but Lydia stepped forward. "How did you get in this school? Your getting into here is derogatory to everyone here!"

Annabeth's eyes now resembled orbs of stormy grey. _NO ONE_ insults her intelligence.

"Yeah," a pimply jock stepped forward and slung him arms around Lydia's shoulder. He was supposed to be one of the best fighters in school. Percy could have sent him to the hospital with one hit. "Your low IQ comes from your dead mother-"

Suddenly, there was a cry of shock and pain. Annabeth had her grey Converses on the jocks chest as he lay on the ground, dazed. "No one insults my intelligence or my mother."

"She's dead!" Lydia screamed. "I bet she was a prostitute! Then your homeless hobo of a father screwed her and murdered her! That's what happened."

"And our parents are high up in this world! I am Lydia McKing, daughter of a famous businessman and an actress! I am the most popular girl in this school. Your parents are nothing! Your mother is a nobody!"

Lightning flashed and thunder clached on a cloudless day, as if daring Lydia to go on.

Students glanced up nervously at the sky. They knew it was Zeus. What had gotten his panties in a twist?

"Really?" Annabeth sneered.

A crowd had gathered. With bated breath, they tried to guess what Annabeth was about to say. Never did they guess she was one of the 'demigod wonders'. She was a freak, after all, she couldn't be.

"Then allow me to introduce myself. I am Annabeth Chase, favoured daughter of Athena, Retriever of Zeus's Master bolt, Sailor of the Sea of Monsters, holder of the sky, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, warrior in the Battle of the Labyrinth. Battle of Manhatten and the Giant War. One of the Seven, Architect of Olympus, bane of the Titana, the Giants and Arachne."

Annabeth had stood up and tapped her wristwatch, a gift from the gods. Suddenly, she was in full battle armour, holding a shield, some of Daedalus's inventions, and an array of weapons. There was a scream of terror.

It was a cue for everyone to drop to their knees. "W-we're not worthy! Please don't kill us!"

"I'm so sorry!"

A kneeling Lydia begged for mercy. Mascara and tears streaked her face. "I didn't know! Please forgive me! I'm begging you."

"Huh."

Annabeth pretended to think. Lydia let out a sob. "Well, I guess I'll spare you-"

"Oh thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"I wasn't finished."

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"I'll spare you, but my mother will not take kindly to being called a prostitute."

Lydia fell to the ground, her body racking with sobs.

A brave boy stood up. "How do we know you are who you claim to be?" he demanded. "You could be a fake."

A throwing knife quivered as it stuck to the wall, pinning the boy there. He let out an undignified squeak.

"Believe me now?"

Annabeth walked out of the place in full battle armour. She had messes up, but she didn't have to go back to that school. Ever.

**I'm not really happy with this fanfic, but oh well. Bye for now!**


	2. 2 Son of Poseidon?

**Here is a story about our favourite son of Poseidon. I update only when I'm free. So, weekends, Friday. Have a virtual cookie! (::) (My younger brother is trying to figure out what is a bread bin as I type this.)**

Percy had always hated school. He was the freak in school. But when the Mist disappeared, he always had to stay on his toes. _Don't let them catch you, don't let them catch you._

Percy wouldn't be harmed if the mortals found out the truth. He would be feared. he would lose his mortal friends, because he would attract monsters. People would back away when he walked past them. And news travelled fast amongst the mortals. Soon, everyone would know Percy was a son of Poseidon.

So Percy, like the other demigods, had to stay hidden.

But Sally Jackson had insisted he go to school when he wasn't at Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter. She wanted him to have a normal life, after the whole Giant War, she wanted him to finally have peace.

Peace.

So Percy went.

When Percy stepped into school (the first time he entered Goode since Hera the alien from planet Juno abducted him), whispers flew all around.

"He's a jerk, I heard he ran away and left his parents worrying about him for _months_!"  
"You know he's cute and all."  
"And hot!"  
"Last year, I can tell you, he probably was on steroids!"  
"He was a little too good at swimming!"  
"So I know he cheated!"

Percy ignored all the "he's cute and hot" comments. He had his Wise Girl, and she was all he needed in life to be happy. he'd go to Tartarus and back a million times to have her by his side forever.

But the whole "he's on steroids and he ran away and he cheats" made him mad. He was a demigod! Why would he need steroids? (But it gave him an idea. Next war, hopefully not in Percy's time, the demigods could go on steroids and drink lots of coffee!) Why would he run away? Not that he had anything against runaways. Annabeth ran away. But anyone could see he loved his parents! He wouldn't run away. And Percy never cheated. Ever.

At school, the jocks tried to corner Percy and intimidate him. _EPIC FAIL, NOOBS!_ Percy simply sent them his wolf stare and they all backed away. Mortals couldn't scare Percy!

When Percy was falling asleep in algebra, he felt like something was wrong. he knew none of the students or teachers could be disguised as monsters. The lack of Mist would give them away! A god? Yes. Maybe it was a passing god.

But why would a god be here?

Without warning, a snarling voice filled the classroom.

Students' cries of alarm and shock bounced of the walls.

Percy's internal radar went onto danger mode.

Monster!

There was a roar, and a manticore, three empousai and the Minotaur leapt/burst/stomped into the classroom.

Suddenly, Percy recalled borrowing someone's phone to call Annabeth.

Oh, how stupid! _Vlacas!_

The students started to scream. Everyone had seen at least one demigod in action, or one monster, but no one had gotten so close to a monster before.

The teacher, Ms Johnson, slammed a bright red button on the wall. A wailing noise filled the school, and Ms Johnson shouted into the intercom. "There are five monsters in classroom 7H! This is not a drill! Repeat, this is not a drill! Remember, monsters do not harm mortals! If you are a demigod, surrender yourselves to the monsters now!"

Percy leapt onto his desk. He wasn't going to let the mortals get hurt by accident, but he wouldn't surrender himself either.

"Sit down, Mr Jackson! You're mortal! Calm down! We must evacuate!"

At the sound of the word 'evacuate', the mortals tried to flee, but the Minotaur smashed his fists into the classroom floor. Tiles flew into the air. The mortals screamed and skittered backwards. A jock passed out at his girlfriend's feet.

The most popular girl burst into tears. A macho jock, John, hugged her. "Don't worry, babe! I'll save you!"

John leapt at the manticore. "AHHHHHHH!"

The manticore, who Percy now identified as Dr Thorn, tossed a spike which embedded itself in John's shoulder.

John fainted.

"No one leaves till we have killed the demigod!" an empousai, Tammi, cried.

Percy uncapped Riptide.

Many more jocks fainted.

"Perseus Jackson," Tammi hissed. "I return for revenge. You may be the greatest Hero of Olympus, but I will slay you!"

Percy snickered and turned to the Minotaur, who was in his bright white tighties. "Hey, beefy! Returned so soon?"

The Minotaur roared at thundered towards Percy. The mortals screamed.

"You're no demigod, Jackson! You're a wimp!" a mortal shrieked.

Percy leapt at the Minotaur.

The monster looked down at the gaping hole in his chest. He released one last grunt before bursting into dust.

"You killed it! My hero!" a girl cried with lust in her eyes.

The son of Poseidon sliced two empousai with a single swing.

Tammi screeched. "Die!"

She found a sharp object in her chest and burst into dust with a final wail.

Percy swung his sword expertly and snickered. Without warning, he flipped over Dr Thorn and landed on his knees and feet behind the monster. He stabbed the manticore in the chest and it burst into more monster dust.

John, who had awoken, was trembling all over. "Demi ... demigod ..."

Percy bowed. "Favoured son of Poseidon, retriever of the Master Bolt, Sailor of the Sea of Monsters, Holder of the Sky, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, warrior of the Battle of the Labyrinth, Commandeer of the Demigod army in the Titan War, Praetor of New Rome, Survivor of Tartarus, Bane of the Titans, the Giants and Gaea."

The demigods fell to their knees, screaming, "We're not worthy!"

Percy smirked as he walked out of the classroom. now the mortals knew who he truly was.


	3. AN! PLEASE READ! VERY SORRY!

Dear Readers,

I am very very sorry, but there will be no updates till Friday, because I have a Chinese exam on Friday and I SUCK at Chinese!

Sorry! I really am!

By the way, I will do all the Seven first, then Clarisse, Reyna, the Stolls, Thalia, Chiron, and i'll find an idea for Tyson. Not all the settings will be at school. They could be at the cinema, library, park, etc.

Thanks for the reviews and stuff.

From Loony Woony

P.S. have another cookie. (::)


	4. 3 Leo Flaming Valdez?

**Wow! Lots of reviews! Thank you so much, guys! Thanks for favouriting, following and reviewing. It 'lights up my day'. (Wait, that sounded cheesy.)**

**I'm so sorry! I could not update on Friday. I'm so sorry. (Hah, screw you Chinese exam! Oh yeah! Damn you to Tartarus! Oh crap, I have a Science exam next week! NOOO!)**

**CJM86: Why does she have to leave? Uh ... dunno. Sorry! Thy're one-shots, but they are all related. I MIGHT make story called ****_Mortal Resistance _****where the mortals revolt (cliche, I know) and you will see, but I don't know.**

**Mikeo: Thanks for the suggestion. I'll use it. I want to make it so mortals respect demigods but sneer at monsters or try to kill them.**

**Guest (2 of them): Yes! Go demigods!**

**Those who praised: Thanks! I really appreciate it.**

**LeiaAmidalaSkywalker: I'm sorry. I forgot the disclaimer. Argh, I'm so stupid.**

**Evildemonicoverlord13: I forgot Nico di Angelo! How could I? I'll pop him in after the Seven (Please don't send an undead army after me, Nico! Honestly, you're one of my favourite characters and ahhhhhh! ZOMBIES!)**

**If I didn't reply to your review, sorry! I only have so much time.**

_**Dis**__**claimer: I own PJO! I bought the rights! I bought the rights! Honest! Its miiiiiinnnnnnnneee! Mine, all mine! I'm serious!  
The Seven: ...  
Me: I mean it! Even though I have no money to buy the rights and I've never met Rick Riordan, I own it! I do! I do! I-forget it. PJO is not mine. :(**_

_Leo dashed through the restaurant in ashy clothes. He smoked and reeked of gasoline. A waitress dashed after him saying, "Sir, sir! You can't-"_

_This was so not Leo's day. He remembered what had happened ..._

Leo ran through the street, panting heavily. This was _so_ not his day. The whole mythical world was against him!

He was just going on a date with Calypso, right, then suddenly a hellhound, a Fury, no, Kindly One, and a blood red drakon burst out of an alleyway. The son of Hephaestus didn't even want to think how the drakon fit into the tiny gang-infested alleyway. And he especially didn't want to know what happened to the mortal gangs.

Leo thanked the gods he had the presence of mind to bring his toolbelt even on a date. Scrap metal and gears were assembled in Leo's deft fingers. he threw the mass of metal onto the ground.

Wheels spun and the contraption drove itself at an insane speed, like an F1 driver who had lost control on his car. The hurried invention was small, yes, but Leo had no doubt it could cause much destruction if he timed his attack right.

The Kindly One sliced her talons at the metal, but it travelled to fast. She ended up raking her claws across the asphalt and her talons got embedded in the road.

Leo skidded to a halt and spun around. He pulled a small screwdriver from his tool belt. His hands burst into flames and the screwdriver grew red hot, close to the melting point. His aim had to be precise. Thankfully, Leo was quite a good shot. **(I'm just guessing he's a good shot because in HOH he shattered a chain for the Doors of Death by throwing a screwdriver.)**

The screwdriver cut through the air and embedded itself in Leo's driving contraption.

_BOOM!_

Flames rolled across the road. Mortals screamed and sirens stared to wail. Leo felt immense guilt welling up in him. He hadn't wanted to hurt any mortals. The son of Hephaestus hadn't enough time to measure the amount of oil in his contraption. he'd put in too much.

"Yeah! Taste fire, monster freaks! FLAME ON!"

Leo lit himself on fire and barrelled into the midst of the flames.

Maybe not the best idea, okay? Out a nowhere, a drakon tail smacked Leo halfway across the globe.

It's a small world after all ...

Leo shook his head, dazed. Blood flowed from his forehead. he dug into his pockets and pulled out a flask of nectar. He gulped it down and his taste buds flared in pure delight. Leo already could feel his wounds closing. Leo took another screwdriver and a hammer from his tool belt. His father had blessed it so there was no recharge time.

Thankfully it was a small drakon. Leo couldn't see the hellhound or the Kindly One. Hopefully the flames or the explosion had killed them.

Leo lit the screwdriver and the hammer on fire. he leapt onto the drakon's head and smashed its lights out (eyes, I mean).

_"ESSSSSSSSSSSS!"_

The drakon smashed its head into a brick wall, scaring a dude watching _Sponge Bob Square Pants_ shitless.

The mounster couldn't see, but Leo had to kill it first. He broke into a car's petrol tank and after pulling a chain saw from his tool belt, he smashed the car and petrol spilled out. Leo proceeded to do this to the other nearby cars.

Leo hoped there were no nearby mortals. He didn't want to let them get hurt because a stupid drakon.

"Hey!"

Leo ran back and forth, hollering at the drakon to get its attention. It wasn't easy. the screaming mortals and the sirends weren't helping.

Finally, the blinded drakon turned to him and hissed. It slithered toward the demigod at top speed. Leo only had time to throw a ball of flames at the petrol and dive out of the way before the drakon collided into the cars and an explosion rocked Leo's world.

Leo picked himself up with a sigh. Gods' forbid Calypso ever find out exactly how late he was for this date. Thank goodness she still hadtrouble comprehending was a watch was.

"You don't mess with Leo Flaming Valdez!" Leo yelled at the flames.

Now for that date.

* * *

A old classmate, Bobby, from the Wilderness school stared uncomprehendingly at the scene before him, and the crazy person on fire. The name Leo Valdez sounded familiar ... wait, wait, _Valdez,_ the freak? The misfit with no parents?

This was insane. Valdez was a freak. He was a lame person. How could he be half god? Yet the scene before him proved otherwise. Bobby spent hours on YouTube watching demigods in action, and Valdez seemed like a wonder amongst demigods.

Bobby thought about Valdez's friend, Piper. He also vaguely remembered a dude called Jared. No, Jason. Were they demigods? Nah, couldn't be. They were too lame.

**I'm not happy with this. I really am not. It was done in a hurry and I'm bad with action.**

**Say what, I get thirty reviews and I'll give you a surprise about Frank and Hazel. I will do Jason and Piper first to give you guys some time. **

**Sorry about the delay, have some cookies (::) and don't slice mortals when they're blowing their nose.**

**Bye!**


	5. 4 Beauty Queen?

**Hi guys! Remember me? Well, of course! I'm AWESOME! I AM AWESOME! Repeat after me. AWESOME,AWESOME, Awe- cough. Sorry. Got carried away.**

**I am sorry for not updating for ages. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I am not sure when I can update consistently because of my damned Chinese results. (***** **** **** **** you, Chinese exam! I ***** studied hard for you, except for when I wrote fanfictions! Working your **** ass of does not give you any **** rewards! Who says "All you need to **** do is to ***** study hard"!)**

**Sorry. Got carried away.**

**I cannot answer to reviews now. I will only answer to the ones that ask questions. Important ones. I am sorry. Thanks for favouriting, following and reviewing though. Every review makes me feel good. **

**Thirty reviews. If I can get thirty reviews before Jason's thing, i will do something special for Hazel and Frank.**

**Anyway, this story is a bit different. It is a mortal's third person POV. It's about Piper. The mortal here is no OC, if you remember, the popular girl, Isabel, from TLH. **

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm sorry I cannot answer you directly because I am supposed to be studying for my Math exam now. I screwed my Chinese exam ROYALLY, did worse than expected for my English, and I have a bad feeling about my Science. **

**Here is a refreshment of who I'll do fanfics on: The Seven first, Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, the Stolls, Thalia (will not say her surname or she will murder me, even though I'm mortal), Chiron and Tyson. I can do something for Coach Hedge too. I will also do Rachel Elizabeth Dare, because she is awesome. Tell me if you want me to write about someone.**

**P.S. To all the Piper haters out there, well, you can stop reading if you like, but I think Piper is awesome. Also, all the opinions about Leo, Piper, Jason and Coach Hedge are Isabel's, not mine. I think all the Seven are awesome. **

**P.P.S. If you hate Rachel Elizabeth Dare, I don't care. (I meant that to rhyme, but there is no beat to the time.)**

**P.P.P.S. I like writing poems.**

**P.P.P.P.S. Why are the P.S.s BEFORE the story has begun anyway! Now. I'll. Shut. Up. **

Isabel applied another layer of lipstick as her personal chauffeur drove her to her new school in an expensive limousine. Finally she had gotten away from that confounded Wilderness school. she had gotten into a good school, thanks to her rich father.

She thought about the time when she was in the Wilderness school. Once, the Mist had fooled her. Monsters had attacked the Grand Canyon, where she had her field trip at, and it looked like a bad storm. There were two freaks, the teacher and one hot guy who were attacked by those monsters, but the Mist had made it look as if they had been struck by lightning. Isabel heard from her boyfriend Bobby, that he had seen one of the freaks, scrawny Leo Valdez, on the street one day, burning stuff and fighting a massive monster. A dragon or something. Perhaps a drakon, not a dragon.

Isabel thought about the teacher, the other freak and the hot boy. The freak was called Piper Mclean. She had the same surname as the famous actor Tristan Mclean, but it was pretty obvious her father was no actor. And her mother had disappeared. Piper was part of a tribe. Before she came to Wilderness school, she must have run amok, doing rain dances with her drunken father!

Piper was also ADHD and dyslexic, so it seemed as if Piper were a demigod, but really, freaks were not demigods! In fact, she was low enough to have been a monster! Perhaps she had been one, and was killed by Leo Valdez.

The hot boy, Jason. The Mist had made it seem as if he were there the whole school year, but now everyone knew that he had just appeared that day. Isabel knew Jason had to be some sort of monster. Pity. If he were a mortal, she could've dated him!

The teacher ... well, he was a lame old dude who liked who liked to act tough.

The day the teacher, Jason, Piper and Leo had disappeared, the class went crazy. It had just seemed as if there was a terrible thunderstorm at the Grand Canyon, and the class, who was on a skywalk, tried to rush back inside, but a guy called Dylan had shut the door, locking himself, Leo, Piper, Jason and the coach outside. Dylan started to attack them for no reason, Scrawny Leo had fallen off, and the skywalk had gotten hit by lightning, and everyone died. The end. Isabel didn't care.

Now, Isabel knew there had been a monster attack. The monsters were ... something related to coffee right? OH! Starbucks! The monsters were called Starbucks. **(How dumb is this girl? ;D)**

The limousine can to a stop, and Isabel strutted out. She was part of the popular clique. It was so easy for her! She classified herself as beautiful. She had beautiful blonde hair, clear blue eyes, and an hourglass figure! She was amazing! **(No you're not!)** She knew it.

It was obvious that she was from the popular clique. You could tell from her pink top, sequin sprinkled denim vest, skinny jeans and sparkly backpack.

She laughed and talked with her friends in her high, irritating, preppy voice.

"I know he, like, _SO_, likes me, but like does he like, _like_ like me, or does he like, only like me, like, that way?"

My dear readers, we can only guess what she was talking about.

Suddenly, Isabel could sense an immense power near her. She spun around, and saw one of the most beautiful girls near her.

It wasn't just her looks that were amazing, it seemed as if there were a magnetic force coming from her. But her looks were pretty awesome too. Her skin had a tan. Isabel could tell it was natural because it didn't have the orange tint like fake tans did. She had long brown hair was done up in a braid down her right side with an eagle's feather. Her hair was choppy and uneven, but it was still pretty. She wore ripped jeans and a worn orange shirt, as if she had tried to play down her beauty, but it hadn't worked. But in high school, _no one_ tried to play down beauty! Although using scissors to rip up jeans were the fashion now, the rips looked as if they had been slashed at with claws and icicles.

But the most striking thing about her was a kaleidoscopic eyes. They changed colour all the time. They were grey, grey-blue, deep blue, azure blue, turquoise, sea green, grass green ... wow.

Isabel had a feeling all the beauty was natural.

It was confusing to Isabel though. Shouldn't a girl like her be wearing the sluttiest outfit possible, like the popular clique?

Isabel wanted this girl for the clique.

"Hi! What's your name?"

The girl looked at Isabel. A look of surprise, recognition, then deep hatred flashed across her face, followed by deadly calm. "Piper McLean, _Isabel_."

Wow, even the girl's voice sounded so rich and beautiful and- Wait, how did she know Isabel's name? Oh, gosh. McLean. Like Tristan McLean.

But- PIPER. "_Piper McLean_," Isabel shouted. "Piper McLean, Wilderness school! _PIPER."_

Piper from the Wilderness school. Piper the freak. Piper who'd disappeared in a monster attack. _Piper, Piper, PIPER!_

She'd changed so much! Could this be Piper McLean?

"Yes. I am Piper McLean, originally from the Wilderness school. Now, Isabel, I suggest you get of my sight."

Isabel gasped. Piper's voice was so persuasive ... In fact, Isabel found herself scrambling out of Piper's sight. To her surprise, _all the other students were too._

Suddenly, there roar from behind Isabel.

Isabel spun around in alarm.

A man. With a bull's shoulders and head. It was massive. **(I know Percy faced the Minotaur for the third time not long ago, but hey, Mrs Dodds reformed in a few days, did she not?)**

The smell of rotten meat permeated the air, making everyone gag. The dude looked like a pro wrestler, with sinewy arms and except that he

Oh my God- wait, Isabel meant oh my _gods._

"The Minotaur!" Piper shouted.

"Get out of the way!" a mortal screamed.  
"Help!"  
"The Minotaur? Piffle. Of course not. It - AHHHHHHHHH!"  
"999! Call 999!" **(In Singapore it is 999. I do not know about other places. Do not flame me. I am violent. I will beat you up if you insult me.)**

Isabel saw the Minotaur's fist coming straight down to her. She was going to die!

Isabel screamed. (She knew she had to be going to Elysium because she was wondrous, but she still didn't want to die!)

Suddenly, a force knocked her aside. _My hero,_ Isabel thought. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips to kiss the person (nevermind the fact she had a boyfriend!).

The person didn't kiss back. Isabel opened her eyes.

Gods. No. Piper McLean had saved her. Oh, how shameful to be saved by a freak.

Isabel saw her Bobby dashing over to see what was happening. He went to the same school. Suddenly he stopped short and released a girly shriek. Isabel waved. It was a clear message. _My hero, save me! I love you!_

But Bobby remained motionless. Traitor! Villian! He did not love her!

Piper whipped out a KNIFE. It was simple, with a leather bound handle, but something in the back of Isabel's mind told her it was ancient and powerful.

Piper did two backflips like a pro as the Minotaur grabbed at her. Two flipping backflips. (See what I did there?)

The Minotaur snuffled around, and Piper tensed. Then, the Minotaur sent a boulder hurtling toward Piper. All the mortals were sure Piper was a dead man, I mean girl.

In a split second, Piper leapt out of the way. "FREEZE! DO NOT MOVE!"

Everyone froze. Isabel stopped moving. If someone had pointed a gun at her there and then, she would not have moved. HOW?

However, the disability to move only hindered the Minotaur for a while. He roared once again and brought his fist down onto Piper.

Suddenly, Piper had a her knife stabbed through the palm of he Minotaur. The Minotaur bellowed in pain and attempted to shake her off. Piper leapt onto the Minotaur's head and severed its horn with her knife.

The monster bellowed again, shook its head, and Piper tumbled off the Minotaur's head.

_"Stop."_

Piper's voice resonated around the place.

The Minotaur stopped moving.

_"Take your severed horn."_

The Minotaur grabbed his horn, lined with blood, lying on the asphalt.

In fact, Piper's voice was so powerful, several mortals lunged to grab the horn.

_"STAB YOURSELF."_

_Like that'll work,_ Isabel snorted. _Now we're all going to die._

The Minotaur stabbed himself. He went rigid, and burst into dust.

The mortals screamed.

Isabel felt faint. Piper the freak had taken down a monster, just like that. And not just any monster, one of the most powerful monsters!

Piper raised her knife. A shimmering glow appeared around Piper. Her smooth and flowing hair was in an ancient Greek chignon, and she was wearing a long, flowing white dress. Solid gold cuff bracelets appeared on her wrists.

"I am Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite and Tristan McLean, freer of Hera, Sailor of the Mediterranean, Hero of Olympus, and one of the Seven."

Immediately, all the mortals fell to their knees, grovelling, as if Piper were a goddess herself. Isabel's make up could not hide her shock. Bobby looked like he'd been told that a random beggar was Zeus in disguise.

Piper looked down at her new clothes in disgust. "Mom!" she moaned, and left.

Oh. My. Gods.

**I am very aware that the characters are OOC. But I do try my very best. However, I cannot recreate Leo's and Percy's humour and wit. I cannot give Annabeth her rightful intelligence, and Piper does not have her spunk.**

**Goodbye people! *Waves hanky and blows kisses from afar* See ya!**


	6. AN! An Apology

I have gotten a review that has told me that my story is incredibly similar to mine! Same title, similar story for Annabeth!

So I looked it up and found the story.

Oh crap, I thought. I have done something I hate and now I am in trouble. This is bad.

To the writer out there, I am so, so sorry! I didn't know. I really apologise. If you like, I could take down Annabeth's chapter. And change the title of this story. I think your story is pretty awesome though, tell me in a review if you'd like me to change the title and Annabeth's story.

Please forgive me. I think I will change the title now.

Again, sorry, sorry, sorry! Have a (::) as an apology.

Loony Woony


End file.
